Our First Time
by XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX
Summary: As Troy and Sharpay matures... so is their desire to be with each other not as friends but lovers. They've been best friends for what feels like forever. Are they ever going to be together? Troypay one-shot!


**Author's Note: I don't own HSM!**

**This is a new Troypay one-shot… hope you'll like it!

* * *

**

**Our First Time**

_Your touch is with me always,_  
_ It's burnt into my skin,_  
_ As soft and warm as sun rays_  
_ When a summer day sets in._

_ Your soft voice never silent,_  
_ It's forever in my ears,_  
_ Serenading every moment_  
_ And calming all my fears._

_ Your arms always enfold me,_  
_ The strength of angels wings,_  
_ They support and protect me wholly_  
_ With the safety a true love brings._

"Come on, Troy! We're gonna be late", Sharpay screamed at him as he lazily tied his shoes.

"Chill, 'Pay-pay. We're only going there to that stupid concert because you forced me. Or should I say blackmail", Troy glanced at her and smiled as she blushed.

"What? I wanted to go so badly and Ryan won't come with me. My parents wouldn't allow me to without a companion. Blackmailing—I mean forcing you was necessary", Sharpay smirked triumphantly at him.

"'Pay, we're thirteen years old. Surely your parents know that", Troy stood up after finishing his task.

"Oh, they know alright. That's why they want me to be accompanied by someone they know and trust. And you're my best friend. Surely you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are we going or not? I don't even know why you like Justin Timberlake. He's so gay", he muttered and opened the front door of his house and walked all the way to the family sedan. His father was impatiently blowing the horn.

"He's not gay. He's sexy. And you're not. You're cute but not _that _cute, Bolton", she grinned at him.

"Sexy? Oh, lord, kill me now. My best friend's turning into one of those high school girls I always despised", he scoffed.

"I'm so not one of them. You despise them because you don't attract them like you did when we were in elementary school", she giggled. Troy opened the car door and Sharpay entered first.

"I don't like high school girls, 'Pay. They're way out of my league. And besides, I got you. Why would I need to have a girl If _you _are already _my girl_, he grinned. His father chuckled and mumbled, "He's a real charmer alright", to himself.

"Aww… Corny , but cute. That's why I love you, Bolton", she hugged him, her strawberry scent reaching out to him. Enchanting him.

"Yeah. I love you, too", Troy mumbled, and knew it was true. Deep in his heart, he already knew he loved her from the moment she laid her huge, innocent brown eyes on him and smiled that cute, yet enchanting smile when they were still in nursery school.

**XxXxTrOypAyxXxX**

"Troy, have you kissed a girl before?" Sharpay asked out of the blue. They were sprawled on his bed, have been there since his father picked him up after the concert.

"Why the sudden question?", he quickly looked at her. She was beside him, her blonde hair in disarray and hands tucked beneath her head, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm just curious, I guess. I haven't kissed a boy, ever", she frowned a little at the fact.

"Really? I haven't either", he moved, and stared down at her, his elbow supporting his head.

"Oh. I though you have", she turned her pretty head and stared back at him.

"Well, I haven't. I know most of the guy friends I have already tried kissing girls, but I haven't been really that eager", _until now, _Troy thought. His eyes devouring her beautiful face.

"Would you want to kiss a girl if she was pretty?", she innocently asked.

"I really don't think a girl has to be pretty to be kissed by me", he shrugged.

"Well, I would want to kiss a boy someday, _soon_", she grinned at him.

"Would you like for me to kiss you?" he asked after a few silent moments. Her eyes widened.

He didn't wait for her reply. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, chaste kiss, then pulled back slowly.

"That was… unexpected", she stared shockingly at him, then smiled slowly.

"You're not mad?", he asked cautiously.

"No. it was our first time. And liked it", she blushed a little.

"I liked it, too", he replied happily.

"It was the first, but would never be the last", she suddenly released her hands from beneath her head and grabbed his brown, shaggy hair and pulled him down for another kiss.

At first it was awkward, and then he tried to deepen the kiss and licked her lips. She gasped. He nibbled her lower lip. She tightened her hold on him. He slowly tried to part her lips with his tongue, and then tentatively touched her own. She was shocked from his blatant intrusion but stroke his tongue shyly. They kissed passionately, tongues stroking and lips meshing hard. He slanted his head for a better position. He reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes.

"Wow", they said in unison and stared at each other's eyes.

* * *

"Oh…Troy…there…right there", Sharpay moaned and tightened her hold on his hair as he eagerly sucked on her breast.

"You're so delicious, 'Pay", Troy muttered breathlessly and sucked on the other.

"Troy… you're so… freaking good", she gasped as he bit on her pink nipple.

Troy groaned in pleasure. _She's so responsive, _he thought. _I never thought I'd be making love to my best friend but it's so good. So deliciously good._

**XxXxTrOypAyxXxX**

Earlier that night,

"My parents aren't home for the weekend and Ry is with them. Come and sleep over here. I'm all alone. I hate being alone", an seventeen-year old Sharpay Evans muttered as she held her Iphone to her hear.

""Pay, you know I'm not a hundred percent sure that I could be there", Troy replied calmly.

She frowned and stared at the framed picture of her and Troy in their bathing suits. He wasn't all that skinny anymore like he had been when they were ten. He had matured fast. _Oh, okay. He's so gorgeous and sexy. _He had his arm around her shoulder as they both smiled at the camera. He was well-muscled and lean and tall and so, magnificent. Not only was he handsome, he's sweet, gentle, clever, possessive and charming, and even intelligent. Girls go "gaga" over him. She's so lucky that he's always with her. She loved it when girls would turn their adorable eyes on him and then turn and look at here with such menace and jealousy. He dated a lot and never, ever committed. Ever since he joined the basketball team and was surrounded by testosterone-filled playboys he's only been with a girl for at least two weeks, then "buh-bye" to that poor, heart-broken soul.

She was jealous, of course. She's so irritatingly in love with him that she doesn't want to ruin their strong friendship by dating him. They're the best of friends, but that's all there is to their relationship. Troy would always run back to her after a "breaking-up" moment and tell her that the girl he dumped wasn't likable, or wasn't smart, or wasn't blah, blah, blah. It was annoying as hell. She just kept mum and would listen. Being with him is already a joy that she won't even comment on his playboy antics.

He was her first kiss but he really didn't do anything to go to the next step, like the stories she read about best friends becoming each other's best lovers. She wants to be his girlfriend and it sucks that she wasn't.

But, that's life. At least he calls her 'his girl'.

"Why the hell not, Bolton?", she demanded.

"'Coz umm…"

"You've got a hot date", she finished.

"Well, uh—yeah", he sounded uncertain.

"Really? Is this how you repay me? I've been a really good friend all these years and you can't even spend just a few hours with me? I'm _all _alone, Bolton. Surely you know I've a fear of being alone, but I guess you've forgotten. Even my parents forgot that I have a phobia. They just packed their bags and told me it was an important trip and then left, with Ryan", she hissed angrily, angry at Troy, her parents and her very own twin.

"'Pay, I'm sorry—"

"Save it, Bolton. I don't wanna hear from you, _ever_", she ended the call abruptly. She threw her phone on her pink, Queen-sized bed.

"Ugh. I hate him. I so hate him now. I've been really patient with him for years. I've been there with him through good and bad times, especially when his Mom was diagnosed with cancer and had to attend chemo sessions for 2 years. God, why did I waste my time on him?", she whimpered, hurt by Troy's action.

Sharpay cried for a while, and then went downstairs to make herself a quick dinner. There were thunder and lightning. It will rain.

"I should sleep after dinner. So that I won't be bothered by my being alone", she muttered to herself. She wasn't really always alone before but when she was, she would talk to herself. It calmed her senses, but only a bit though. Troy knew she was afraid of being alone. But he really didn't know she's so deathly afraid. When she was a kid, she fell on a deep, underground cave while her family and Troy's were out camping. She was alone for three hours, all alone in that scary, dark cave with bats flying around, staring at her with bloodshot eyes. It was the scariest moment of her life. After that, she would always ask for companions, always feared of being on her own.

The doorbell rang.

Her heart skipped a beat, _Troy._

She ignored the ringing but he was persistent. He kept on pushing that damned button.

"Sharpay!"

Yes, it was Troy, she thought.

"Open the door! Baby, please"

"No!", she shouted.

"Open this damned door! I'm sorry, okay? Don't be mad at me, 'Pay-pay"

"Oh, he's good. He knows what buttons to push. He's using that childhood nickname. Damn the guy, he knows how charming he can be", she muttered angrily. She opened the microwave and placed the frozen lasagna inside, then closed and pushed several buttons. She went to the living room and turned on the stereo system.

"'Pay! Let me in!", he pleaded again.

She switched on the Rock songs, and then turned the volume loud so that she won't be able to hear Troy shouting outside. She went back to the kitchen and waited for a few minutes, then went to get her dinner. She ate the lasagna while listening to a Simple Plan song. After she was finished, she went directly upstairs.

"Shower, right", she announced, then went to her en-suite bathroom. She showered for a while, humming her new favorite version of Poker Face from 'Glee'.

Since it was a hot night, she unabashedly walked around her bathroom, naked. She decided it was too hot to wear a nightgown and went straight to bed.

She slept for a while, and then someone landed on top of her. She screamed. It was dark. The electricity must have been off because of the strong rain.

"'Pay, baby, it's me. Shh…it's okay. I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I really screwed up this time", he sounded regretful.

She whimpered a little, and then stared at his face.

"What are you doing here? How'd—?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I messed up. I—… I went through your balcony, just like I did many times before. I'm really, really sorry, 'Pay. I didn't really know how terrified you are all on your own until I heard your tortured voice over the phone", he mumbled.

"It's okay. You're forgiven", she cupped his cheek.

Troy groaned, "No. it's not okay, 'Pay"

Sharpay adjusted herself a little. Troy was on top of her, so he felt her body.

"Are—… are you naked underneath?", his voice wavered.

"Um… yes" she whispered. He groaned softly.

"'Pay, you don't know what you're doing to me", he rocked his body against hers.

Sharpay gasped. She felt his arousal. And he was hot, so hot.

He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned softly. He rocked his body again, rubbing his denim-clad manhood against her soft, hot core. She parted her lips and rocked her body against his.

"'Pay, baby, stop… we need to stop. You're fragile now. I so badly want to be inside you but not now", he groaned when she bit his lip playfully.

"I want you to be my first, Troy", she whispered huskily.

"Oh baby I can't, not now", he replied softly, disappointingly.

"I know It's not your first, but it would really mean to me if you're my first", she stroked his cheek and stared at his piercing blue eyes.

"Sharpay… my Sharpay. I haven't made love to another girl. I wanted my first to be with you. Like when we had our first kisses. I wanted to wait for you, only you", he whispered tenderly.

"I love you. I'm so in love with you", she replied hoarsely.

"I love you, too. I've loved you all my life", he kissed her tenderly.

"Then make love to me, Troy. _Now_"

**XxXxTrOypAyxXxX**

Back to the present,

"Troy… oh", she moaned. He continued to kiss his way down.

"Sharpay… you're perfect. So perfect", he licked her right _there_ in the middle of her thighs. It was _so_ erotic.

"Troy!", she groaned, clutched at his brown, wavy hair.

"Baby… you're so sweet, so sweet", he murmured. He continued to lick her slowly. Still hungry for her, he started to suck and nibble. Sharpay's body convulsed and she screamed as she reached her climax. Troy continued on sucking and licking her, loving her sweetness.

"I love you…so much", she groaned then calmed down.

Troy climbed on top of her and kissed her, his tongue stroking hers. Sharpay moaned aloud, loving his naughty mouth.

"Now, Troy. Please…", she sobbed.

"Yes… Are—are you protected? I don't want to harm you or cause and accident", he groaned, his shaft was already poised above her core.

"Yes… Now, Troy", she moaned and tightened her hold on him. He thrust slowly until he penetrated her maidenhood. She felt a bit of pain, but she craved for more.

"Don't hold back, for Pete's sake", she groaned. She wound her legs around his waist. Troy deliciously moaned and thrust hard. He started slowly, but picked up his tempo when Sharpay complained.

He continued on pounding in and out of her until she sobbed his name. he cupped her buttocks and tilted her hips so he can thrust deeper. He rocked harder and faster until he felt her tighten and then heard her cry his name, another thrust and he spilled himself in her.

"That was… heavenly", she whispered unevenly.

"Yes… heavenly. I love you", he kissed her gently and then rolled over so that she was sprawled all over him.

'Love you, too", she yawned.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It pains me so much that I hurt you", he mumbled.

"Troy, it's okay. You're forgiven", she replied softly, tucked her head on his neck.

"I should tell you the reason I was busy. I… um… was planning to buy a special birthday gift for you", he stroke her blonde her gently.

"A birthday gift?", she asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot? It's almost your 18th birthday. I wanted to have a special gift for you like what you gave to me on my 18th birthday. The golden retriever puppy was so adorable, just like you. You know… I still remember what happened when we finally found you after the long search. You were so frightened, crying brokenheartedly when I saw you. My heart was torn to pieces even when we were just kids. The agony you went through, all on your own. I'm sorry and I'll do better next time", he smiled softly down at her.

"It's okay now. I'll get over it someday. And you really didn't need to get me a special present, this is more than enough. Being here in your arms", she smiled and yawned and then already fell asleep. Troy kissed her temple and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Wow! Waaay long! Haha… I only wrote this on my notebook for like 2 hours!**

**I was contemplating of making a one-shot and I was writing randomly until **_**bam!**_** I got this story… =D**

**Tell me what ya think! Leave a review! check my other stories, too! 3**

**peace!**

**btw, so Ashley on Hellcats? She was HOT! haha... XD**

**And Zac on Charlie St. Cloud? HOT too! **

**HOT + HOT = Supah HOT! haha... just saying! they make a great couple!  
**


End file.
